


Young Heroes

by miaskenska



Category: DCU (Comics), Homestuck, Young Justice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Everyone Is Alive, Rating May Change, Superstuck, Warning: there will be terrible superhero names and dorky costumes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaskenska/pseuds/miaskenska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the game, Earth reset. The kids, both beta and alpha, have returned to Earth and their god tier abilities have remained. Some of these abilities aren't as subtle as they would hope, however, and they start drawing attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Heroes

\-- turntechGodhead [TG]  started pestering  ectobiologist [EB]  at ??:?? --

TG: dude are you okay  
TG: just checking in because the news came on  
TG: weathers going crazy over washington  
TG: figured id see if it had anything to do with you  
EB: i’m fine dave!  
EB: jeez not everything to do with the weather is because of me.  
TG: yeah but a lot of it is  
TG: remember that hailstorm last month  
TG: how many peoples cars were dented in that thing  
TG: poor people having cars dimpled like golfballs for weeks  
TG: and that was all because you had a nightmare  
EB: we all get nightmares.  
EB: you guys are just lucky that yours don’t create weather anomalies.  
TG: so was it a nightmare then  
TG: you can tell me that you know  
TG: this is a judgement free zone  
TG: shit if i judged you for that itd be all kinds of hypocritical  
EB: okay so it might have been a nightmare. just a small one! but that wasn’t really the main cause of my… distress, i suppose you could call it.  
TG: so what was it then  
TG: did something else happen after the egbert induced high speed winds across the suburbs  
EB: well…  
EB: okay so you know how we all, like. kept our god tier abilities after the game?  
TG: obviously  
TG: thats why i messaged you bro normal people dont just start up mini hurricanes when they get upset  
EB: shush! i’m getting there.  
EB: okay so you also know how we’re not the only people who have say…extra abilities?  
TG: thats common knowledge egbert  
TG: the justice league is in the news every other day  
TG: ‘superman saves the day yet a fucking gain’  
EB: speaking of superman…  
TG: speaking of superman what  
TG: john i literally cannot think of a sentence you might start that begins with speaking of superman  
TG: unless youre thinking what i think youre thinking  
TG: john egbert shitty superhero extraordinaire  
TG: please tell me youre not thinking that  
TG: do i have to bring rose into this  
TG: i will bring rose in  
TG: maybe jade too  
TG: shes always good at telling you when youre being an idiot  
EB: okay i wasn’t thinking it! calm down.  
EB: but apparently you weren’t the only one who noticed the weather anomalies.  
TG: is this going where i think its going  
EB: house call from the big alien himself?  
EB: yeah.  
TG: holy shit on a biscuit  
TG: what did your neighbours think of superman just dropping by your house  
TG: what did your _dad_ think of superman just dropping by your house  
EB: dad took it pretty well actually.  
EB: he gave him cake.  
TG: of course he did  
EB: and yeah so apparently the league wants to train me? they don’t like people just running about with metahuman powers in case they turn into villains or end up hurting people or something like that.  
EB: so i may have mentioned that i have some friends, who also have superpowers.  
EB: so… that’s now a thing.  
EB: i think.  
TG: are we going to be part of the justice league  
TG: that doesnt just happen to people  
TG: how is this our life  
TG: first the game and now this  
EB: no no no! we’re gonna be part of the covert ops team.  
TG: they have a covert ops team  
TG: why have i never heard of this  
EB: because it’s covert, duh.  
EB: also it’s made up of teenagers and they don’t want cps getting on their ass.  
EB: anyways superman (!!!) said they were going to contact the rest of you sometime soon.  
EB: oh yeah, i gave your address to superman. hope you don’t mind.  
TG: why would i mind  
TG: dude thats like saying oh i gave the president your home address hope thats chill  
TG: bros gonna flip his shit though its going to be hilarious  
EB: well yeah, he said either he or someone else would drop by to see you soon-ish. dirk as well.  
EB: this is going to be so cool though i’m so pumped!!  
EB: we totally have to come up with superhero names.  
EB: and figure out costumes and stuff!  
EB: oh man I should probably make a memo to let everyone else know.  
TG: yeah thats probably a good idea  
TG: sup everyone youre going to get a leaguer on your ass sometime in the near future  
EB: okay i’m going to go do that now.  
EB: bye dave!!

\--  ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering  turntechGodhead [TG]  at ??:?? --

 

\------

 

ectoBiologist [EB]  opened memo on board godkids support group.

EB: hey everyone! so i have some big news and i figured i should probably let everyone know before you find out through someone else.  
EB: as you all know i have some… difficulties with the whole weather controlling thing. i.e. it flares up a lot of the time. apparently, people have noticed.  
EB: good people though!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my first homestuck fic in an extremely long time (about 2 years). This is just the prologue, the next chapter will start getting into things in more detail, I promise. Hope you enjoy, I should be updating soon.
> 
> Also, you don't need any knowledge of the DC universe to read this, as I will hopefully explain things well enough for them to make sense. Knowledge of Homestuck would probably be helpful though.


End file.
